--Losing--
by Wmaster
Summary: Tidak ada lawan yang tidak bisa mereka taklukan dipimpin oleh kapten yang luar biasa. Pada saat itu juga gadis tersebut terpesona oleh keangkuhan Kapten tim basket tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gadis itu tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Wajah pemuda itu selalu menampakan ekspresi dingin dan datar, namun berwibawa. Bersama dengan kedua temannya yang mengekor dibelakangnya, yang satu bersurai Hijau berkacamata dan satunya bersurai ungu dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan besar. Gadis itu berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga, aura yang luar biasa sangat terasa sebagai anggota tim Basket Teiko terkuat. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka. Midorima Shintrou, No.1 Shooter. Murasakibara Atsushi, Center terkuat Teiko. Tidak ada lawan yang tidak bisa mereka taklukan dipimpin oleh kapten yang luar biasa. Pada saat itu juga gadis tersebut terpesona oleh keangkuhan Kapten tim basket tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Arisa…Omedeto!" Ucap seorang gadis, teman dari Arisa Shiganori dengan ekspresi bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka, Murid kelas 3 SMP Teiko.

"Omedeto!" balas Arisa tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah memutuskan mau masuk ke sekolah mana, Arisa?"

"Hai!" Arisa menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan temannya itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Arisa, namun juga hari terakhir ia bisa melihat laki-laki yang membuat ia terkagum dengan basket. Selama ia masih menjadi siswi Teiko, ia hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu bermain dari lantai dua dan terkadang hanya meliriknya saja ketika jam-jam istirahat. Tak pernah sekelas, tak pernah menyapa, tak pernah saling berbicara dan tak pernah saling bertatapan langsung. Selama 2 tahun semenjak pertama kali melihat pertandingan Akashi digedung olahraga Teiko. Arisa tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara secara langsung walau untuk sekedar berkenalan atau menyapanya saja. Ia Sering memperhatikan Akashi diam-diam, ketika sifat Akashi yang mulai berubah pun ia juga merasakannya. Ketika mata kiri Akashi tiba-tiba menjadi mata _heterochromatic_ pun ia menyadarinya.

Pada hari ini Arisa hanya berpikir ini hari terakhir ia dapat menganggumnya, ia hanya pasrah sampai akhir ia tak bisa mengenal Akashi lebih jauh. Waktulah yang menentukan, jika saja waktu dapat berhenti atau berputar kembali, ia dapat mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengenalnya dan terus menganggumi pemuda itu. Tapi, itu tak akan terjadi. Waktu tak akan pernah berhenti atau pun berputar kembali.

"Kise-kun, boleh foto bareng sebagai kenang-kenangan kelulusan hari ini?!" ajak beberapa gadis yang mengepung seseorang ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Dengan senang hati-ssu.". Senyuman orang itu sangatlah menyilaukan seperti warna rambutnya yang seperti warna bunga matahari. Namun, itu wajar saja untuk model seperti dirinya. Ia adalah Kise Ryouta salah satu anggota tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Akashi.

"Arisa, kita ikut berfoto bersama Kise yuk!"

" Tidak ah. Kamu sja yang berfoto bersamanya, biar aku yang memfotokannya."

"Kamu seperti biasanya, selalu malu kalau berfoto" teman Arisa itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedadanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kameraku ada ditas…ah, Arisa tolong pegangin sebentar aku mengambil kamera ku dulu." gadis itu buru-buru memberikan tabung hitam yang didalamnya berisi gulungan ijazah miliknya dan bergegas kembali kekelas. Sedangkan Arisa, Ia binggung harus menunggu dimana. Tidak mungkinkan dia harus berdiri sendiri ditengah-tengah lapangan seperti orang ling-lung.

*Duk *…Seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol Arisa dari belakang.

"Ah…?!" respon Arisa yang sedikit terdorong kedepan. Membuat tabung ijazah miliknya terlepas dari gengamannya dan mengelinding menjauhinya.

"Gomen…". Ia mendengar seorang laki-laki mengatakan maaf kepadanya. Ketika Arisa menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak melihat ada seorang pun yang ada dibelakangnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tubuh Arisa tiba-tiba merinding mengetahui itu.

"Sumimasen…". Arisa kembali terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Tapi, suara orang yang memanggilnya berbeda dan sangat ia kenal. Wujudnya pun Nampak. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Arisa.

"Ini milikmu…" ucapnya langsung mencetuskan benda itu milik Arisa walau memang itu milik Arisa tanpa ada keraguan. Arisa pun bertanya-tanya tau dari mana benda ini miliknya, jelas-jelas Arisa memengang dua tabung gulungan ijazah. Pecaya diri sekali orang itu.

Akashi Seijuurou berada dihadapanya untuk pertama kalinya. Berbicara kepadanya untuk pertama kalinya. Sepasang mata hitam Arisa saling bertemu dengan mata _heterochromatic_ milik sang mantan kapten _generation of miracle_ untuk pertama kalinya.

"Domoo…Arigatou." Arisa menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Ia langsung mengambil tabung tersebut dari tangan Akashi dan sedetik kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Arisa hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi yang mulai menghilang dibalik murid-murid lain. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat namun sangat berarti didetik-detik terakhir seperti ini bagi Arisa.

"Dai-chan, Ayo berfoto dengan yang lain ajak Mukkun juga."

"Tidak mau…mendokusei!"

Arisa mendengar keributan dari belakannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis manis bertubuh ideal brsurai pink panjang tersebut seperti sedang memaksa laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu untuk berfoto bersama dengan temannya yang lain. Mereka adalah Ace dan manajer dari tim basket grup 1, Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk bahu Arisa, " Maaf lama menunggu. Ini kamerenya!" teman Arisa tersebut menberikan sebuah kamera digital berwarna silver kepadanya. "Kise-kun!" ia juga memanggil cowo tampan itu kemari.

Teman Arisa itu cukup mengenal Kise karena dulu mereka pernah satu kelas pada kelas 2.

"Nande?"

"Boleh kami berfoto denganmu?"

"Okay-ssu!" balasnya tersenyum senang. Arisa melihat Kise, seperti ia hanya senang karena dapat berpose didepan kamera bukan karena fans atau teman-teman yang ikut berfoto dengan dia. Setelah mengambil beberapa jepretan foto. Arisa dan temannya berterima kasih pada Kise.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun."

"Domo... Oh ya…kamu tidak mau berfoto-ssu?" tiba-tiba Kise tertarik perhatian kepada Arisa yang ikut berterima kasih kepadanya padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa yang berarti. Arisa hanya bisa merasa terkejut karena Kise teryata memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak terbiasa foto." Jawab Arisa malu-malu sambil terus mempertahankan lekuk di bibirnya.

"Anak ini memang pemalu Kise-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah malu-malu. Yumi-chan pinjam kameranya sebentar." Kata kise seraya mengambil kamera dari tangan Yumi, teman Arisa tersebut. Kise lalu mengangkat kamera tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Lensa kamera tersebut mengarah kearah mereka berdua. Kise menarik Arisa lebih mendekat kearahnya agar ikut terfoto.

"Tersenyumlah seperti biasa, jangan dibuat-buat." Pintah Kise mengarahkan Arisa. Arisa awalnya agak binggung, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang dipintahkan Kise untuk tersenyum jadi ia tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian Kise menekan tombol kamera tersebut. Arisa agak terkejut dengan cahaya lampu kamera yang tiba-tiba berkedip. Tanpa ada aba-aba dari Kise, jadi Arisa hanya membuat gaya seadanya saja atau bisa dibilang hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kise. Dengan tangan satu lagi ia membuat V dengan kedua jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lihat…ekspresi alami orang itu memang yang paling bagus." Kise memberikan hasil foto tersebut yang terpampang dilayar kamera tersebut. Arisa baru tau kalau berfoto seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk, namun ketika melihat gaya Kise, Arisa hanya bisa tersenyum. Betapa narsisnya orang itu.

"Oiy…Kise!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Semua pun tertarik perhatiannya kepada orang yang memanggil Kise. Sosok orang tersebut sedang membawa sebuah kamera ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sedang membetulkan kacamatannya yang terlihat mulai turun. Ekspresi orang itu benar-benarlah dingin. Ia tidak menampakan ekspresi senang padahal hari ini hari yang berbahagia.

"Midorimacchi, apa kamu juga mau berfoto-ssu?"tanya Kise beranjak mendatangi orang tersebut. Ia juga menunjuk kearah benda yang dibawanya.

"Ini lucky item untuk bintang cancer hari ini, ramalan Oha-Asa tidak akan pernah salah." Ia mengatakannya dengan gaya yang so cool, "Lagi pula aku tidak suka berfoto-nanodayo."

Sejak Arisa kelas satu dulu, ia pernah sekelas dengan Midorima, ia juga berpikir kalau orang ini terlalu aneh, ia terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan dan selalu membawa benda yang bermacam-macam setiap harinya kedalam kelas. Sehari tidak membawa lucky itemnya, ia selalu panik dan was-was takut hal buruk akan terjadi. Ia juga terkadang mengakhiri perkataannnya dengan '-nanodayo'.

"Kita dipanggil Akashi-kun, secepatnya." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kenapa harus sekarang-ssu?! Padahal aku sedang membuat kenangan-kenangan terakhir." Kise terlihat malas mematuhi perintah mantan kapten satu timnya kali ini. Setahu Arisa ketika masih kelas 2, Kise dan anggota tim basket yang lain tidak berani melawan kapten mereka, karena jika melawan mereka sendirilah yang akan kalah telak.

"Kise-chin…Midorima-chin. Kalian dipanggil Akashi-chin cepat. Kalau tidak kalian harus berlari mengelilingi sekolah…" tak lama seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan besar itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Ditangannya penuh dengan cemilan dan tabung gulungan ijazah yang ikut tercampur didalamnya. Mendengar itu ekspresi keduanya berubah. Dengan perasaan terpaksa Kise ikut berjalan bersama mereka berdua meninggalkan Arisa dan Yumi.

"Sugoi…mereka semua memang hebat-hebat. Anggota tim basket Teiko. Sampai akhir patuh pada mantan kaptennya." Yumi terkagum-kagum melihat mereka. padahal Arisa yang sering melihat betapa beratnya latihan mereka menatap Kise kasihan. Tapi melihat mata Yumi yang berbinar-binar melihat mereka, Arisa sangat mengerti perasaan Yumi. Perasaan yang sama dengannya seperti waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya menganggumi Kapten basket tersebut. Entah perasaan kagum atau suka yang ia rasakan selama ini. Arisa masih belum menentukannya.

"Etto…Arisa, kamu mau sekolah dimana?" tanya Yumi memecah kesunyian diantara mereka ketika sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kelas lama mereka.

"Aku akan pindah ke Kyoto."

"Kyoto?! Honto ni?!" Yumi terlihat terkejut mendengar temannya akan pergi jauh. Tapi, disisi lain ia juga ikut senang dan tak heran Arisa akan masuk ke SMA disana karena nilai ujiannya tidak buruk-buruk amat. "Nama sekolahnya?"

"Rakuzan."

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rakuzan, sekolah favorit di Kyoto, sekolah no.1 yang memiliki banyak murid berbakat dan berprestasi didalamnya. Mau di bidang olahraga, seni atau pun akademik. Arisa sangat beruntung dapat lulus test dan di terima di sekolah ini. Terkadang ia berpikir tidak percaya bisa masuk kesekolah ini, pada hari ini, di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Arisa tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena saking senangnya. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah sambutan-sambutan dari pihak sekolah yang bersangkutan kini saatnya sambutan dari murid baru yang mendapat nilai test tertinggi. Seorang guru yang menjadi pemimpin upacara memanggil nama orang tersebut. Arisa melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah itu berjalan menaiki panggung dan berdiri didepan podium untuk memberi sambutan kepada semuanya sebagai perwakilan murid baru karena mendapat nilai tertinggi ketika test masuk dan ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Akashi Seijuurou…"

Arisa benar-benar tak menyangka, kalau ia kembali satu sekolah dengannya. Arisa tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang disampaikan. Jantungnya terus berdebuk kecang. Pandangannya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari orang tersebut. Ia terus berpikir. Apa ini takdir? Atau kebetulan?. Waktu yang tidak bisa berputar tapi dapat terulang kembali dengan versi yang berbeda. Ini kesempatan Arisa, ia ingin mencoba kembali mengenalnya, dekat dengannya. Agar masa-masa yang sia-sia seperti waktu itu tidak terulang lagi. Arisa ingin berubah. Saat melihat Akashi di podium memberi sambutan bagai seorang raja yang sedang memerintah bidak-bidaknya. Arisa menjadi yakin kalau ia menyukai Akashi.

Suara decit dari lantai yang bergesekan dengan karet alas sepatu mereka memenuhi satu gedung olahraga indoor milik SMA Rakuzan ini. Arisa yang kebetulan sedang membereskan bola-bola basket atas perintah guru olahraganya membantu beberapa manajer tim basket Rakuzan yang kualahan mengambil bola-bola basket untuk latihan tim mereka. Arisa tak segaja melihat Akashi juga ikut berlatih bersama senior-senior tim basket Rakuzan. Teryata Akashi juga ikut tim basket ini. Malah yang lebih mengejutkan. Tersebar berita Akashi menjadi Kapten tim baru Rakuzan padahal ia masih kelas 1.

"Hey…oujo-chan! Bisa berikan satu bola basketnya." Seorang senior tim basket itu memanggil Arisa. Tubuhnya sangatlah tinggi. Jangakauan tangannya pun lebar dan panjang. Arisa pernah mendengar kalau tim basket di Rakuzan tak terkalahkan. Mungkin Karena banyak orang-orang hebat seperti mereka.

"Dozoo…" Arisa mencoba untuk mem _pass_ bola basket tersebut kepada orang itu. walau ia agak malu melakukannya, melihat orang-orang itu berlatih membuat Arisa ingin mencobannya.

" _Nice pass_ …Arigatou!" puji orang bersurai hitam panjang sebahu tersebut sambil menunjukan senyum diwajahnya yang cantik kepada Arisa. Lalu ia mulai men _drible_ kembali bola itu menuju ring. Arisa kembali memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang memantau permainan pemain-pemain basketnya secara jeli dengan _emperor eyes_ -nya yang banyak dibicarakan orang. Tanpa sadar Arisa sampai terpatung memandangi Akashi.

"Hey…Awas!" Arisa terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang. Tanpa belum sempat menoleh apa yang terjadi, seseorang tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah bola yang tadinya akan mengenai kepala Arisa. Orang bersurai blond yang menolong Arisa itu kembali men _drible_ bola tersebut dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sampai-sampai tidak mungkin untuk direbut, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi menembak. Dengan kuat ia mendorong pergelangan tanganya. Membuat bola tersebut melayang diudara dan masuk kedalam ring yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh. Kalau seandainya ini pertandingan sungguhan, orang ini sudah pasti akan mendapat three point.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut seraya tersenyum kepada Arisa.

"D-daijoubu desu…" Arisa agak sedikit terkejut. Karena jika saja orang ini tidak menghentikannya tadi, sudah pasti bola itu akan mengenai kepalannya.

"Yokatta." Orang itu kembali tersenyum. Arisa menebak-nebak kalau orang yang ceria dan bersemangat seperti dia merupakan murid kelas 2.

"Hayama, sedang apa kamu disana? Cepat latihan." Pintah si kapten itu teralih perhatiannya kepada kejadian itu. ia juga menatap Hayama dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hai-hai…Bye-bye!" Hayama masih saja sempat memberi senyuman unuk Arisa sebelum ia pergi untuk bergabung bersama anggota yang lain. Mata Arisa mengikuti orang itu hingga kedua manik hitam miliknya bertemu dengan kedua manik yang berbeda warna milik Akashi. Dadanya tiba-tiba mulai terasa sesak. Tatapan orang itu memang menuju kearahnya. Arisa sempat membuang wajahnya sejenak karena kaget kalau Akashi melihat kearahnya. Sampai orang itu tanpa alasan mendatanginya.

"Ada perlu sesuatu kesini?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Arisa semakin gugup.

"I-Iie, aku hanya disuruh membantu saja oleh guru Olahraga." Jawab Arisa berusaha menekan suaranya yang gemetar agar tidak terdengar olehnya. Entah kenapa ketika dekat dengan orang ini aura yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya membuat orang-orang didekatnya gemetar.

Sebuah bola berguling dan menyentuh kaki Arisa dan seseorang yang tadi meminta bola basket itu berlari kearah mereka.

"Sei-chan, kamu jangan menakut-nakuti oujou-chan ini ya. Kasihan kan kalau ia ketakutan." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda yang sangat-sangat Akashi tidak suka.

"Reo, lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah selama 10 menit."

"Nani?!"

"C-chotto mate, Senpai tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, tidak perlu dihukum." Tiba-tiba tatapan tajam Akashi menghujami Arisa. Saat itu juga Arisa tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata.

"Reo…Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" ucapnya benar-benar dingin.

"Wakatta-wakatta…"

Reo pun menuruti perintah kaptennya itu tanpa ada bantahan atau pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Apa sebegitu takutnyakah mereka pada Akashi?

"Kamu, Arisa Shiganori dari SMP Teiko, bukan?"

"I-iya…"

"Seharusnya kami tau, tidak ada orang yang bisa menentangku, semua perkataan ku adalah Absolut." Ucapan yang sangat-sangat egois. Entah kenapa Arisa bisa menyukai orang yang perangainya luar biasa buruk seperti dia. Arisa tak heran kenapa Akashi tau namanya, sebagai mantan ketua OSIS sudah pasti ia tau nama seluruh murid pada angkatannya. Tapi yang membuat Arisa sangat sedih hanya keegoisan dari sang Kaisar saja.

 **To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arisa mendengar sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan basket untuk menentukan _The best highschool basketball team_ di musim panas ini, yang biasanya mereka sebut _Interhigh_. Arisa yakin kalau sekolahnya pasti akan ikut berpartisipasi, apalagi tim basket Rakuzan di pimpin oleh kapten _generation of miracle_ sudah pasti Akashi akan meyuruh timnnya untuk ikut.

" _Interhigh_ -nya? Jika kapten kita Akashi-kun sudah pasti akan menang. Dia itu luar biasa." Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini membicarakan tentang kejuaraan tersebut. Arisa yang terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah pun terus mendengar pembicaraan soal kejuaraan basket tersebut. Sebenarnya, kini kegiatan pembelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan saja yang masih bertahan. Terkecuali Arisa, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan club hari ini tapi ia masih tetap disekolah karena harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumah yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Ia pun berniat untuk belajar di perpustakaan ketika pulang sekolah.

Teryata di sekitar ruang perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi tak ada sisa murid yang berlalu lalang lagi di sekitar sana. Namun, Arisa bersyukur ruang perpustakaan sekolah masih belum tutup. Walau belum tutup, tetapi sepertinya penjaga perpustakaannya sedang keluar. Memang sepi tapi tidak membuat Arisa mengurung niatnya untuk belajar. Yang hanya ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum esok.

Arisa memilah-milah buku yang akan ia baca untuk membantunya menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Sampai ia mendengar, suara benda kecil yang saling mengadu. Arisa sempat agak takut, karena ia melihat disekitar tidak ada orang. Tapi ia berpikir positif kalau ada orang lain selain dia diruang perpustakaan ini. Arisa pun penasaran dan lalu mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. Sampai ia melihat seseorang duduk diatas kursi dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dengan wajah yang focus dengan sebuah papan permainan di depannya, sebuah Shogi.

"Akashi-kun?" Arisa berbisik menyebut nama orang tersebut.

"Tidak perlu bersembunyi." Arisa benar-benar terkejut ketika Akashi ternyata menyadari keberadaannya. perlahan dengan langkah yang hati-hati Arisa keluar dari balik rak buku. Ia melihat Akashi tidak memperhatikannya dan terus berfokus pada permainan Shogi-nya.

Karena Akashi sudah menyadari keberadaan dirinya, Arisa memberanikan diri untuk membawa buku-buku tersebut di atas satu meja dengan Akashi walau Arisa duduk berjarak 3 kursi pembaca yang kosong dari Akashi dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Dibeberapa menit kedepan hanya bunyi biji-biji shogi itu yang terdengar dalam sunyi. Arisa tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara itu . Hanya saja ia terlalu binggung dengan soal yang sedang ia kerjakan tersebut.

"Jika kamu mencari jawaban itu, cari dengan rumus sebelumnya." Arisa terkejut mendengar Akashi memberikan informasi untuk menjawab soal tersebut. Arisa lalu mencari rumus yang digunakan sebelum soal selanjutnya. Di coba dengan rumus yang di berikan Akashi tadi. Akashi pun kembali menjelaskan secara singkat kepada Arisa ketika Arisa kembali kebinggunan untuk soal-soal berikutnya. Seraya bermain ia membantu Arisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Akashi menjawab soal-soal itu seperti sangat mudah baginya. Setelah selesai hal pertama yang Arisa rasakan hanya tidak percaya karena ketika mengingat perangainyan buruk orang ini, Arisa tidak berpikir ia akan membantunya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun." Akashi tidak merespon ucapan terima kasih Arisa.

"Apa kamu bisa main shogi?" tanyanya kepada Arisa pertama kali dengan nada yang tidak sedingin ketika berada digedung olahraga waktu itu.

"Ah…itu…" Arisa berpikir sejenak, ia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya mendekati bangku dihadapan Akashi. Arisa lalu mencoba bermain shogi melawan Akashi. Disepanjang permainan hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. wajah Akashi menampakan wajah bosan seperti sudah berkali-kali mengulangi permainan yang sama seperti ini. Sebaliknya dengan Arisa, ia terlihat kebinggungan, ia pernah bermain shogi bersama Ayahnya tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau bermain melawan Akashi akan sesulit ini.

"Kamu memiliki cara bertahan yang bagus." Puji Akashi memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Arisa tak dapat menjawab ucapan Akashi karena terlalu fokus pada permainan, ia takut kalau ia ikut berbicara konsenterasinya akan pecah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Arisa, Akashi tersenyum melihat wajah binggung Arisa. Seperti ia sedang menikmatinya.

"Kamu memang gadis yang menarik." Kata-kata Akashi itu hampir terdengar ketelinga Arisa, tapi sayangnya karena konsenterasinya yang sangat tinggi membuat Arisa tidak mendengar terlalu jelas dan hanya dapat meresponnya dengan menatap Akashi binggung.

"Nani?" Arisa benar-benar kebinggungan saat ini.

" _Tsumi_ …" Arisa benar-benar tidak menyangka dalam waktu singkat Akashi dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah, tanpa Arisa sadari ia sudah skakmat.

"Kamu memang hebat ya, Akashi-kun. Seperti kata orang-orang"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Arisa sejujurnya tidak suka dengan senyuman itu, senyuman itu seperti mengambarkan bahwa dia sedang meremehkan sesuatu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa meremehkan Akashi. "Tak perlu mendengarkan orang lain. Seperti motto SMP kita, 'Kemenangan'. Bagiku kemenangan adalah segalanya dan karena aku selalu menang semua ucapanku adalah benar."

"Benar-benar ucapan yang egois, Akashi-kun." Tanpa berpikir panjang Arisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan. Akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan santai dan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

"Benarkah?" ia kembali menyusun biji-biji shogi miliknya dan milik Arisa keposisi semula.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kalah sejak aku dilahirkan dan ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis berkata seperti itu di hadapanku."

"Akashi-kun apa kamu yakin tidak akan pernah kalah?" tiba-tiba Akashi membeku sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali bergerak dan menyusun biji-biji shogi itu lagi.

"Kamu menginggatkanku pada seseorang. Ia mengatakan hal yang hampir sama dan dia juga berjanji akan mengajarkan ku kekalahan. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku berharap di _Interhigh_ aku dapat bertemu dengannya."

Arisa hanya bisa terdiam. Entah apa yang telah diajarkan orang tuanya kepada dia sehingga dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat percaya diri dan egois seperti itu.

"Tapi Akashi-kun, Aku yakin suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang tak kamu sangka dapat mengalakkanmu."Arisa kembali melangkahkan biji-biji shogi tersebut dengan perasaan kesal karena telah diremehkan. Arisa seperti ingin mengulaingi permainan yang dari awal sudah pasti tau akan hasil akhirnya.

"Aku akan menunggu itu…"

Arisa kembali kalah untuk kedua kalinya permainan pun usai. Sekolah akan segera di tutup sebentar lagi. mereka pun harus segera keluar sebelum di kunci oleh penjaga sekolah.

 _Interhigh_ sebentar lagi akan dimulai sebuah pertandinyan yang akan menentukan sekolah dengan tim basket terbaik yang selalu di selengarakan setiap tahunnya pada musim panas. Seluruh SMA yang memiliki tim basket mereka di diperbolehkan untuk ikut. Rakuzan yang tak pernah absen dalam pertandingan-pertandingan seperti ini sudah pasti akan ikut. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini Rakuzan selalu menduduki juara pertama berturut-turut.

Beberapa hari setelah upacara pembukaan pertandingan _Interhigh_ ini, Rakuzan selalu memenangkan pertandingan, namun dalam setiap permainan Akashi tidaklah ikut dalam tim. Ia hanya duduk di _bench_ mememperhatikan gaya bermain lawan mereka. hanya tiga anggota yang dijuluki sebagai _uncrown king_ dan dua anggota regular lainnya.

Arisa bersama teman-teman satu sekolahnya ikut menonton beberapa pertandingan yang melawan Rakuzan. Ia juga melihat teman-temannya yang dulu mantan tim basket Teiko saling bertanding habis-habisan satu sama lain mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannnya.

Yang membuat Arisa terkagum-kagum dalah pada tim Seirin yang Kuroko Tetsuya masuk didalamnya. Arisa mendengar tim itu baru saja terbentuk namun dapat mengalakan pesaing-pesaing mereka sesama _generation of miracle_ seperti Midorima Shintarou dari Shutouku, dan dua raja yang lain. Dengan kerja sama tim yang jarang Arisa lihat membuat tim Seirin memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri. Tapi, ada sebuah pertandingan yang sangat menengangkan seakan pertandingan itu tak ingin cepat selesai yaitu ketika seirin melawan SMA Touo, Aomine daiki menjadi _Ace_ di tim tersebut dan Momoi Satsuki merupakan menejar tim tersebut. Hasilnya Seirin harus kalah telak, nilai yang Touo dapat dua kali nilai Seirin. Itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat keras untuk tim baru seperti mereka.

"Hah…sepertinya Seirin kali ini sedang tidak beruntungnya." Keluh Kise mengangkat tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Dan disampingnya, Midorima sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai turun.

"Ah…anoo…" Arisa tiba-tiba saja berada d idepan mereka membuat kedua nya berhenti dan menatap binggung gadis didepannya.

"Dare?" ucap Kise binggung. Arisa sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Osashiburi, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun. Aku Arisa Shiganori."

"Oh…Arisa! Aku menginggatmu, gadis pemalu itu kan?" kata Kise antusias.

"Aku sibuk, aku pulang duluan-nanodayo." Midorima berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kise dan Arisa.

"Ah…Midorimacchi!" Kise mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat temannya yang pergi begitu saja. "Doustano?"

"Gomene Kise-kun, Aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal Akashi-kun."

"Apa Akashicchi?! Kamu kenal Akashicchi?" Kise terlihat sangat terkejut seperti ekspresinya mengatakan jarang sekali ada gadis yang menanyakan soal Akashi. Apalagi setelah mereka masuk ke SMA yang berbeda.

"K-kami satu sekolah…"jawab Arisa tergagap heran. Kise lalu memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Arisa saat ini. Seragam serba hitam dengan balutan jas berwarna abu-abu memang ciri seragam dari Rakuzan.

"Jadi, kamu masuk Rakuzan ya.". Arisa mengangguk. Kise lalu berpikir menginggat sifat-sifat ketika Akashi di SMP dulu. "Hm…Aku juga tidak terlalu kenal dengan Akashi dia orang yang sulit ditebak. Dia juga orang yang mengerikan-ssu. Aku saja selalu dapat latihan tambahan. Dia juga tidak terkalahkan. Memang ada apa-ssu?"

"Ah…nandemonai." Arisa berusaha menghelak pertanyaan itu. "Arigatou Kise-kun, sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Ohya...satu lagi—" Arisa yang awalnya mau berbalik terhenti sejenak. "Apa ada tim basket yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi?" Kise binggung dengan pertanyaan Arisa satu ini. Ia pun berpikir sejenak dan jawaban darinya hanya gelengan kepala. Arisa mengerti maksudnya, ia pun lalu berpamitan dan pergi dari tempat itu pulang menuju Kyoto.

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beberapa hari pertandingan Interhigh diselengarakan tetap saja pada akhirnya Rakuzan lah yang menepati posisi pertama. Tanpa Akashi ikut campur tangan di dalam timnya. Tim yang sangat luar biasa, tak terkalahkan.

Arisa kembali melihat Akashi sedang bermain Shogi di dalam kelasnya. Entah kenapa Arisa berhenti tiba-tiba didepan kelas yang kosong tersebut hanya ada Akashi didalamnya.

"Berapa kali pun kamu bersembunyi dibelakangku. Aku akan mengetahuinya." Lagi-lagi keberadaan Arisa diketahui oleh Akashi. "Apa kamu mau ikut main lagi?"

Arisa tidak menjawab, namun ia melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, selamat atas kemenangan tim mu di _Interhigh_." Arisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu hal bisa…" jawabnya datar seakan ia tau akan hasilnya dari awal.

"Akashi-kun, apa tim itu bagimu?" tiba-tiba Arisa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat api yang mengamuk.

"Mengapa kamu selalu bertanya sesuatu yang sederahana seperti itu? Apa kamu memperdulikanku?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum licik. Arisa terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Akashi tersebut. Akashi seperti membaca isi hati Arisa yang sangat memperdulikan dirinya dan memperhatikannya. Arisa tidak menjawab ucapannya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Arisa…kenapa kamu sangat berat untuk menjawabnya?" Akashi seperti sedang menekan Arisa untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya dalam hati Arisa. Arisa sangat berat untuk mengatakannya. Ia sangat malu. Apa isi hati ya sudah diketahui Akashi?.

Akashi beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Arisa tak berani menatap Akashi.

"Apa kamu menyukaiku?" dia mulai berjalan mendekati Arisa. Arisa mulai gugup apalagi setelah Akashi bertanya seperti itu. ia benar-benar malu isi hatinya dapat di tebak. Jari telunjuk Akashi menyentuh dagu Arisa dan menaikan sedikit wajah Arisa agar Akashi dapat menatap matanya. "Apa kamu tidak mau menjawabnya?" Akashi kembali menekan Arisa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Arisa jawab. "Aku tidak suka pertanyaanku tidak terjawab." Akashi menatap manik Arisa tajam.

"I-i-iya…" pelan dan tergagap, Arisa menjawabnya. Akashi menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Arisa. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, orang pemilik ekspresi _poker face_ ini sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

"Mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi milikku. tidak akan ku biarkan laki-laki lain mendekatimu. Jika ada, akan kubuat mereka menyesali perbuatanya." Kata-kata kejam itu membuat Arisa merinding. Ia tak menyangka padahal mimpinya telah tercapai, tapi ia merasa ragu dan bimbang ketika mengetahui sifat Akashi yang seperti ini. Akashi tiba-tiba memeluk Arisa perlahan namun erat, Arisa terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Akashi kepadanya. bercampur dengan perasaan senang dan heran ia hanya bisa terdiam tak berani membalas pelukan Akashi. Ia lalu meremas ujung jas berwarna abu-abu milik Akashi. Kepalanya ia pendam dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…" ucap Akashi.

Beberapa hari kedepan berita bahwa Arisa berpacaran dengan Akashi dengan cepat menyebar. Beberapa orang pun mengosipkan Arisa, mereka masih tidak percaya kalau mereka pacaran karena bagaimana bisa Akashi yang dikenal cuek pada gadis-gadis tiba-tiba bisa berpacaran dengannya.

Reo, Hayama, Mayuzumi, Eikichi dan anggota basket Rakuzan juga mengetahui kapten mereka berpacaran dengan Arisa. Oleh karena itu Arisa mulai dekat dengan mereka. ia sering mengunjungi gedung olahraga sekolah mereka untuk sekedar melihat Akashi yang sedang latihan atau membantu manajer basket dengan sukarela.

"Reo-senpai." Panggil Arisa kepada laki-laki tinggi tersebut yang sedang memantulkan bola basket yang ia pegang.

"Oh oujo-chan, nani? Mencari Sei-chan?" Reo berjalan mendekati Arisa. Tubuh tingginya seperti beerkali-kali lipat tinggi Arisa. Ia sampai harus mengangkat kepalanya keatas untuk bisa menatap Reo ketika berbicara.

"Tidak…aku kesini hanya ingin memberi kalian ini, aku selalu melihat latihan kalian, pasti lelah. Manajer dan pelatih juga mengijinkanku memberikan kalian ini." Arisa memberikan sebuah kotak makan yang didalamnya berisi manisan lemon.

"Wah…ada makanan, jarang-jarang ada yang memberi kita seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Eikichi mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Arisa. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu langsung membuka kotak makan tersebut.

"Eikichi-kun, kau harus membagi dengan yang lain." Entah Eikichi mendengar perkataan Reo atau tidak ia lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua membawa kotak makan milik Arisa tersebut.

"Sei-chan, lagi tidak ada disini. Sepertinya kamu mau menanyakan sesuatu?" tebak Reo kepada Arisa. Arisa hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia lalu diajak Reo duduk dipinggir lapangan. Arisa sedikit tidak enak mennyakan hal ini kepada Reo yang merupakan satu tim dari Akashi.

"Maaf, jika pertanyaanku menyinggung Reo-senpai atau yang lain. Hanya saja, aku tidak tau kemenangan itu apa bagi kalian?" Reo sejenak terdiam.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh, apa ini soal Sei-chan yang tak pernah kalah. Apa kamu mau Sei-chan kalah?"

"Bukan-bukan, jujur saja. Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun kalah. Hanya saja aku ingin merubah sifat egoisnya saja."

"Sei-chan sebenarnya tidak haus akan kemenangan hanya saja. Kemenangan sudah seperti nafasnya." Mendengar itu Arisa semakin mengerti sedikit lagi tentang Akashi yang tidak ia ketahui.

Reo lalu membicarakan beberapa hal yang lain, kadang lucu, kadang membuat Arisa terkagum. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kalau Akashi datang dan menatap mereka berdua. Wajah Akashi pun berubah menjadi marah.

"Reo!" panggil Akashi tegas.

"Gawat, sepertinya dia marah… Arisa, Aku minta maafnya." Katanya yang langsung berlari masuk kelapangan kembali seraya ia men _drible_ bola yang sendari tadi ia pegang. Melihat Akashi yang mendekati Arisa spontan Arisa langsung berdiri dengan perasaan yang was-was.

"Akashi-kun, Aku kesini membawakan—"

"Kamu tak perlu kesini lagi." ucapnya dingin kepada Arisa. Arisa pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun, aku tidak—"

"Kau masih tidak memanggil namaku? apa kamu tidak mau mengakuiku?" ketika Akashi cemburu, itulah saat-saat yang paling menakutkan. Seperti hubungan mereka berada diujung tanduk.

"Seijuurou-kun!" bentak Arisa merasa kesal dan tertekan. Kesabarannya habis untuk menladeni keegoisannya. Arisa sebenarnya tidak mau membentak seperti itu, hanya saja Akashi membuatnya tidak sabar. Akashi terus menekannya dan menatap tajam Arisa sedangkan Arisa hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak patuh." Ucap Akashi dingin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Arisa. Arisa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Akashi. Ia bukanlah binatang peliharaannya, bukan budaknya. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Akashi mengucapkan itu kepada dirinya. Ia lalu berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga tersebut. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. hatinya sangat sakit. Ia menanggis dibawah sebuah pohon dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang atau mendengar rintihan pedih hati Arisa.

Lusa, Akashi tidak mau berbicara dengan Arisa. Ia terus berjalan begitu saja ketika mereka saling berpapasan seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal padahal mereka masih memiliki hubungan.

Pada hari minggu Arisa bermaksud meminta maaf dengan Akashi dengan membelikan sebuah hadiah permintaan maaf. Tapi, kebetulan Arisa bertemu dengan Kise yang juga sedang membeli sesuatu. Mereka pun saling bertegur sapa dan mampir kesebuah café terdekat.

"Tidak aku sangka, Kise-kun berada di Kyoto."

"Haha…malam ini ada pemotretan disini-ssu."

"Repotnya kalau jadi model. Harus mencari tempat bagus untuk _background-_ nya" Arisa berbasa-basi melepas penat dalam pikirannya tentang Akashi sejenak. Mereka saling membicarakan berbagai topik, sampai mendadak hp Kise yang berada diatas meja berbunyi. Kise langsung mengambil hp nya dan melihat pesan yang masuk. Dari ekspresi Kise sepertinya pengirimnya orang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Karena sendari tadi ia senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan tersebut.

"Kise-kun, kamu senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa itu dari pacarmu?" Kise tiba-tiba tersipu malu sepertinya jawaban Arisa tepat sasaran.

"Namanya Chinatsu Kaminaga, dia maniskan-ssu." Ucap Kise seraya menunjukan wallpaper hp ya yang berfoto seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Arisa tersenyum. Arisa merasa iri dengan gadis yang ada difoto itu. Ia tersenyum dengan ceria bersama pacarnya itu disebelahnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa seperti gadis itu? Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Akashi walau itu cuma sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Selama pacaran mereka tak pernah jalan berdua. Mereka berpacaran layaknya teman biasa saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Akashicchi? Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi pertandingan di _Winter Cup_. Aku berharap bisa melawan tim sekolah kalian disana."

Mendengar nama orang itu disebutkan. Arisa tiba-tiba menjadi murung dan kembali tak bersemangat. Tangannnya meremas kantong belanjaan yang berisi handuk olahraga berwarna merah untuk barang permintaan maaf dirinya. Melihat Arisa yang seperti itu Kise langsung mengerti.

"Aku dengar kalian berpacarannya, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit masalahnya." Arisa tidak merespon ucapan Kise. "Hah…Akashicchi memang keras kepalanya. Aku saja selalu menjadi korbannya ketika satu tim bersamanya." Curhat Kise bermaksud untuk menghibur Arisa. Terkadang ia bercerita tentang hal yang lucu dan membuat Arisa tertawa. Melihat Arisa mulai ceria kembali Kise sedikit lega dan ia jadi enak untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

 **To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seperti kata Kise beberapa hari yang lalu, akan segera dilaksanakan pertandingan tingkat nasional pada musim dingin ini, Yaitu _Winter Cup_. Akashi dan anggota timnya secara rutin berlatih mempersiapkan pemain-pemain yang akan di ikuti dalam pertandingan tersebut. Sedangkan Arisa yang sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Akashi setelah kejadian itu juga tidak di ijinkan untuk melihat latihan mereka. itu sangat membuat Arisa sedih seakan Akashi tidak ingin melihatnya.

Tapi, Arisa tetap berpikir positif. Ia menurut apa yang dikatakan Akashi karena ia sangat menyukainya, ia tak mau mengecewakannya. Namun, disisi lain ada juga perasaan kecewa pada diri Arisa. Dan terkadang muncul pemikiran lebih baik putus dari pada ia tidak bebas seperti ini.

"O-HA-YO!" seseorang menepuk bahu Arisa dari belakang. Orang lincah itu tersenyum dihadapan Arisa.

"Hayama-senpai?"

"Pagi-pagi sudah murung. Wajah manismu jadi hilang tau."

Arisa membalas dengan tawa hambar.

"Kamu tidak membawa Seijuro manisan lagi? Apa sudah bosan datang ke tempat latihan?" Hayama menampakan wajah sedihnya. Seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal.

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan kok. Kalian semua hebat, tak mungkin aku bosan melihat kalian berlatih." Mendengar itu Hayama terlihat sangat senang. Ia sampai-sampai banyak bercerita dengan Arisa soal latihannya di tim. Sampai ia mendengar suara orang tersebut itu lagi.

"Hayama…" Arisa langsung membeku, padahal bukan nama ia yang di panggil. Hanya saja ketika mendengar suara orang tersebut Arisa agak ketakutan.

"Ohayo, Akashi-kun…" sapa Hayama biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Arisa mendengar langkah kaki Akashi yang mulai mendekatinya. Apa ia akan menegur sapa pada Arisa?

"Hari ini kita latihan jangan terlambat." Begitu saja Akashi melewati Arisa. Seakan Arisa hanya seperti suatu benda yang tak terlihat hingga Akashi tidak menengurnya. Ia terlihat transparan dimata Akashi. Hayama tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal pertengkaran Akashi dan Arisa. Hayama hanya bersikap seperti biasa dan lalu mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedangkan Arisa hanya menunduk sedih melihat sikap Akashi yang seperti itu.

Hari demi hari, Arisa terasa seperti dicampakan oleh Akashi. Ia lelah menunggu, ia sendiri juga ingin bebas berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa harus dihujami tatapan tajam Akashi. Oleh karena itu, seminggu sebelum Akashi pergi ke Tokyo untuk perlombaan nasional _Winter Cup_ , Arisa ingin menanyakan kepastian.

Akashi hanya diam seperti biasa ketika Arisa mengajaknya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia tak ingin banyak orang yang tau tentang hubungan mereka yang sedang tidak baik. Oleh karena itu, Arisa mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk mereka saling berbicara dengan serius.

"Aka—maksudku Seijurou-kun…"panggil Arisa agak sedikit gugup dan takut untuk menanyainya, karena sendari tadi Akashi terus menatapnya dengan dingin."…kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini beberapa bulan…" Arisa sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakannya. "Aku menyukaimu Seijurou-kun, bahkan ketika masih di SMP dulu. Aku mengagumimu hingga sekarang. Aku mencintaimu…" Arisa menundukan kepalanya, "…gomen, ku mohon kita akhiri hubungan ini…".

Jujur saja, dalam batin Arisa, ia merasa sangat-sangat menyesal ketika mengatakan hal seperti itu. bagaimana kalau seandainya Akashi benar-benar mengakhirinya? Bagaimana kalau Akashi marah kepadanya?.

"Alasanmu?" Arisa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan singakat Akashi. Akashi sendiri tidak menampakan wajah sedih atau terkejut atau apalah selain wajah datarnya itu setelah mendengar Arisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"A-alasan? Alasanya…sepertinya, aku merasa hanya aku yang menerima perasaanmu. Aku berpikir mungkin Seijurou-kun menyukai orang lain. Jadi dari pada kita menyakiti satu sama lain. Lebih baik kita…"

"Aku menyakitimu?" Arisa kembali terkejut melihat ekspresi Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Lebih terlihat seperti dialah yang sebenarnya tersakiti setelah mendengar perkataan Arisa. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi mendorong Arisa membentur dinding gedung sekolah. Wajahnya pun makin lama semakin mendekati wajah Arisa. Arisa sempat menolak dengan menolehkan wajahnya menjauhi Akashi. Namun, Akashi langsung memengang wajah Arisa dengan kuat dan sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Arisa. Ia sempat terkejut dan terus memukul-mukuli dada Akashi hingga ia melepaskannya. Spontan Arisa langsung menampar wajah mulus Akashi. Sunyi senyap menyelimuti mereka sejenak.

"Apa kamu menyukai seseorang selain aku?" Arisa hanya diam. Bukannya bermaksud untuk membuatnya salah paham. Arisa diam hanya karena kesal dengan kelakukan Akashi tadi yang tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai keluarga terpandang.

"Gomenasai…aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan aku tidak akan melepasmu." Ucap Akashi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Arisa sendiri dalam balutan kesedihan.

"Akashi no baka!" air mata Arisa tak dapat terbendung lagi, keegoisan Akashi melebihi keegoisan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Hari dimana Akashi sudah harus berangkat ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti perlombaan nasional _Winter Cup_. Arisa sama sekali tidak mengantarkan kepergian mereka seperti guru atau murid-murid yang lain. Arisa hanya melihat tim basket tersebut dari jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kelakukan Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu memang masih tidak bisa di maafkan Arisa. Namun, itu bukan berarti Arisa benar-benar membencinya. Setiap jam sekolah selesai, ia terkadang menyempatkan diri bulak-balik dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk melihat permainan tim Rakuzan dan tak lupa ketika Akashi bermain.

Ketika sampai ditempat tujuan, sebuah gedung olahraga yang sangat-sangat besar dan luas memiliki beberapa gedung olahraga lainnya tempat _Winter Cup_ dilaksanakan. Arisa tersesat dan beberapa kali ia harus memutari gedung tersebut. Tak ada teman yang menemaninya seperti di _InterHigh_ waktu itu. sampai ia bertemu dengan mantan teman sekelasnya dulu Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki mantan _ace generation of miracle_ , sedang berjalan berdua dengan seragam jersey mereka. sepertinya mereka sehabis membeli minuman terlihat dari tangan Aomine yang membawa sekaleng minuman penambah ion.

"Oh…Arisa-chan!" panggil Momoi seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Arisa. Gadis bersurai pink panjang itu teryata masuk ke peguruan Touo rupanya.

"Dare?" kata Aomine binggung melihat Momoi mengenal murid dari sekolah Rakuzan tersebut.

"Momoi-san…" Momoi lalu berlari menghampiri Arisa dengan menarik lengan Aomine untuk datang bersamanya.

"Osashiburida ne!"

"Osashiburi…"

Aomine masih tidak mengenali Arisa yang dulu pernah satu kelas dengannya di tahun pertama di teiko. " Domo…osashiburi, Aomine-kun."

"Kamu tidak menginggatnya Daiki-kun? Dia Shiganori Arisa. Kita pernah satu kelas denganya bukan."

"Aargh…aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal itu."

"Kamu memang payah Daiki-kun, pantas saja kalau kalah melawan Seirin."

"Uruse!"

Arisa hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkelahian mereka yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Terakhir kali hanya ketika perpisahan SMP dulu, ketika Aomine tidak mau berfoto dengan teman satu kelasnya.

"Apa kamu kesini ingin melihat Akashi-kun?" ucap Momoi membuat Arisa heran nama itu yang disebutkan.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mau menonton saja." Elak Arisa yang jelas-jelas memang ingin melihat pertandingan Akashi.

"Ah…masa…Kaliankan satu sekolah. Apalagi dalam dataku kalian sedang berpacaran."

Aomine yang kebetulan sedang minum, tiba-tiba tersedak dan memuntahkan sedikit minuman itu dari mulutnya ketika mendengar Akashi memiliki seorang pacar.

"K-k-kau pacar Akashi?" Aomine menghapus cairan yang membasahi bibirnya. Tidak percaya kalau orang yang tak pernah dekat dengan cewe ketika SMP itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan pacar lebih dulu darinya.

"Tidak-tidak, hubungan kami biasa-biasa saja, kok!"

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya Momoi seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka, Arisa hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja. Seketika Momoi hanya terdiam seperti telah mengerti perasaan Arisa saat ini, mungkin karena sesama perempuan jadi mereka memiliki telepati yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hm…Ano…Aku mau bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kalian percaya suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang akan mengalahkan Seijurou-kun? Bukan maksudku menginginkan Seijurou kalah. Aku tetap menginginkan dia menang, tapi—"

"Ada…" sahut Aomine cepat. Momoi sampai-sampai menoleh kearah Aomine. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius seperti ia yakin benar-benar akan terjadi. "Ada, orang yang akan mengalahkan Akashi. Walau sekarang masih tidak terlihat tapi mereka sedang berjuang bersama timnya sekarang ini."

"Aomine-kun…" Arisa lalu tersenyum. "Arigatou gozaimasu, sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi…etto…arah tempat pemain dimananya?"

Momoi lalu memberikan sebuah coret-coretan peta kecil dalam sebuah kertas untuk diberikan kepada Arisa yang sendari tadi tidak dapat menemukan lapangan pertandinganya. Arisa pun kembali berterima kasih dan kembali berjalan menuju dalam gedung.

Sesampai disana ia melihat pertandingan dari sekolah lain. Ternyata pertandingan yang menengangkan sudah berakhir sejak tadi ketika Arisa harus mondar-mandir untuk mencari jalan. Sungguh disayangkan, mau tidak mau Arisa kembali lagi besok harinya untuk melihat babak kedua Seirin melawan Yosen. Melawan mantan _center generation of miracle_ , Murasakibara Atsushi yang ikut dalam tim dan si kecil berhawa tipis yang memiliki surai _baby blue_ , Kuroko Tetsuya. Pertandingan yang sangat menengangkan, pertarungan antar sesama _generation of miracle_ sangatlah hebat apalagi ini kali pertamanya Arisa melihat pemuda yang bakatnya hampir menyamai _generation of miracle,_ pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu sangat hebat ketika dipasangkan dengan Kuroko didalam lapangan. Dan hasilnya tim Seirin lah yang menjadi pemenang dibabak kedua tersebut. Pertandingan selesai sampai disitu dan akan dilanjutkan dengan tim Kaijou melawan tim Fukuda Sogo.

 **To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sebelum dimulai Arisa menyempatkan diri keluar sebentar untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis lalu ia memasukan beberapa uang koin dan menekan tombol minuman yang ia inginkan.

"Domo…" tiba-tiba Arisa mendengar seseorang dari sebelahnya, ketika Arisa menoleh seseorang memang telah ada disebelahnya. Arisa sempat binggung dan heran dari mana datangnya orang ini. Padahal tinggi mereka hampir sama kira-kira lebih tinggi orang tersebut 3 cm darinya, namun hawa keberadaanya sangatlah tipis.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun?" ucap Arisa tergagap.

"Osashiburi desu, Shiganori-san." Balasnya dengan memampangkan wajah _poker face_ -nya.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua menuju kembali kelapangan untuk menonton Kaijou melawan Fukuda Sogo. Arisa mengenal Kuroko ketika pernah menjadi penjaga perpustakaan untuk sementara waktu. Ia sering melihat dan bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang ini bersekolah di Seirin walau mereka bukanlah teman yang cukup akrab tetapi mereka terkadang bertegur sapa ketika di Teikou.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian masuk Semi-final, Kuroko-kun."

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu kepada kami." Balas Kuroko lalu meminum minuman isotonik yang ia beli tadi.

"Soukah."

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"

Arisa kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko tersebut, "Kau juga tau?"

"Hai…Momoi-san dan Kise-kun membicarakan soal kalian berdua."

Si pencari informasi masa depan milik Momoi memang tak bisa di bantahkan, ia juga menyebarkan informasi bahwa Akashi dan Arisa berpacaran keseluruh Anggota _Generation of Miracle_ kecuali Aomine yang memang tidak suka mendengar penjelasan-pnjelasan dari Momoi.

"Nee…Kuroko-kun, Aku dengar kamu dimasukan oleh Akashi ke regu pertama ketika di Teikou. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia tidak peduli lagi ketika kelas 2, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kuroko sejenak terdiam, "Aku juga tidak tau, hanya saja ketika kelas 2 Akashi-kun berubah, ia tidak seperti biasanya."

Kuroko lalu menceritakan semua soal Akashi yang ia ketahui ketika masih di Teikou secara singkat. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berlari menuju Kuroko dari seragam yang ia kenakan, ia salah satu dari murid Seirin. Tapi, bukan pelatih tim Seirin yang waktu itu ia lihat. Surai hitam pendeknya terus melampai-lampai karena tertiup angin.

"Kuroko-kun!" panggil gadis itu tersengal-sengal didepan mereka berdua. Ia berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

"Mana-san, Doustanou?"

Tiba-tiba gadis bernama Mana itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap tajam Arisa. "Kuroko-kun siapa gadis itu? kenapa kalian berduaan saja?" ucapnya manja dihadapan Kuroko dan dingin dihadapan Arisa. Arisa hanya terdiam heran dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Dia teman SMP ku."

"Honto no?" Mana kembali melirik kearah Arisa. "Seragam itu, kamu dari Rakuzan-nya?"

"Hai…Sumimasen. aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Kuroko saja dan kami ngobrol sebentar, aku tidak ada maksud lain dengannya." Arisa sedikit membungkukan kepalaya tanda ia minta maaf jika membuat Mana cemburu atau semacamnya.

"Ano…Kuroko-kun, aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Dozoo…"

"Apa di pertandingan ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi?" Kuroko langsung tersenyum.

"Mungkin, ada…"

"Soukah…"

"Etto…Shiganori-san, apa kamu mencintai Akashi-kun?"

Arisa tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan kepada Akashi untuk bersiap. Karena kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu." Kuroko pun langsung pergi duluan diikuti gadis Seirin itu. tak lama terdengar suara pengumuman untuk pertandingan selanjutnya Kaijou melawan Fukuda Sogo.

Arisa mencari kursi penonton yang pas, agar bisa melihat kedua tim yang sedang akan memulai pertandingannya. Arisa tak menyangka kalau lawan Kise Ryouta adalah mantan anggota tim regu pertama yaitu Shogo Haizaki seniornya ketika itu. ia mengetahui nama orang itu karena banyak cewe teman sekelasnya yang masuk kedalam perangkapnya dan sering dipermainkan. Dia juga terkenal kasar dan sering berkelahi disekolah. Dan rumor beredar kalau Haizaki keluar dari tim basket karena perintah Akashi yang memaksa Haizaki untuk keluar.

Dari awal pertandingan itu berjalan dengan memanas dan makin memanas setelah teriakan seseorang untuk menyemangati Kise dari kursi penonton di detik-detik terakhir. Arisa tau suara yang berteriak tadi itu milik sang bayangan _Generation of Miracle_ , Kuroko. Namun, melihat ritme permainan yang mulai kasar, orang yang bernama Haizaki itu sengaja menambah parah cedera yang Kise dapatkan ketika melawan akademi Touo.

Setelah pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Kaijou. Arisa agak mengawatirkan mantan teman satu SMP ya itu. sebelum pulang, Arisa menyempatkan diri memebeli sesuatu di mini market depan stadium ini dan lalu menjenguk Kise di ruang ganti tim Kaijou. Sepertinya mereka sudah pada mau pulang, sedangkan Arisa tidak melihat Kise bersama mereka, sepertinya Kise masih berada didalam ruang tersebut.

*Tok..tok…tok…Arisa mengetuk perlahan pintu ruang ganti tersebut. Dengan cepat seseorang laki-laki berparas wajah tampan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, teryata Arisacchi…Doustano?" Kise lalu mengajak Arisa untuk duduk dikursi yang disediakan berada didepan ruangan ini. Arisa memberikan sebuah obat untuk membantu menyembuhkan kaki Kise yang cedera.

"Apa kamu masih belum bertemu dengan Akashicchi?" Arisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya hubungan kalin rumit sekali." Arisa lalu bercerita sedikit kalau ia sangat menghawatirkan Akashi dan masih mencintainya. Sampai seorang gadis tiba-tiba berjalan cepat menuju mereka, wajah gadis itu menampakan ekspresi cemas.

"Ryouta-kun, daijoubu?" gadis itu mirip dengan foto yang ada di hp Kise.

"Chinatsucchi! " panggil Kise girang, sampai-sampai langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Kise agak bermanja-manja dengan gadis bernama Chinatsu tersebut. Chinatsu agak binggung dengan keberadaan Arisa.

"Ryouta-kun, siapa gadis itu?" ucapnya tersenyum kesal kepada Kise. Kise tiba-tiba terlihat takut melihat Chinatsu yang sebenarnya mulai marah karena cemburu tetapi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Domo…saya Shiganori Arisa dari Rakuzan."

"Rakuzan? Sekolah no.1 di Kyoto itukan?"

"Hai…gomen, aku tidak bermaksud berdua dengan Kise, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku dan Kise hanya sebatas teman saja." Arisa berusaha membuat Chinatsu tidak salah paham. Kise pun juga ikut menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya Chinatsu mengerti.

"Oh…Soukah…kalau begitu maaf, kalau aku salah paham. Perkenalkan namaku Kaminaga Chinatsu, Yoroshiku." Chinatsu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Arisa.

"Yoroshiku…" Arisa membalas jabatan tangan Chinatsu. Arisa pun lalu pamit untuk pergi pulang agar besok ia bisa menonton pertandingan Akashi melawan Shoutoku, ia pun meninggalkan Chinatsu dan Kise.

Keesokan harinya Arisa lagi-lagi berpapasan dengan salah satu mantan pemain di Teikou. Si kacamata bersurai _old green_ , Midorima Shintarou bersama dengan si pemilik _Hawk eyes_ , Kazunari Takao. Arisa sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk melihatinya ketika berpapasan, namun tiba-tiba saja ia memanggil Arisa.

"Kamu Shiganori Arisa, bukan?" ucapnya pada Arisa tanpa membalikan badanya. Takao heran ketika Midorima tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbicara dengan Arisa dengan gaya sok _cool_ yang tidak membalikan badanya ketika berbicara dengan Arisa.

"Hai…" Arisa berhenti dan menghadap Midorima. Midorima tidak sepenuhnya membalikan badanya menghadap Arisa, ia melirik tajam kearah Arisa.

"Sampaikan pada Akashi, Aku tidak akan kalah?"

Midorima dari Shutoku setelah ini akan bertanding dengan tim Rakuzan. Arisa tidak menyangka kalau sampai Midorima mengenali dirinya setelah berita tentang Akashi dan dirinya berpacaran. Midorima kembali berjalan bersama Takao. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yang mendekati Midorima. Ia seperti sedang marah-marah dengan Midorima dan Midorima juga membalasanya dengan malu-malu berbeda dengan sikap sok _cool_ nya tadi. Takao ikut mencandai Midorima bersama gadis itu dan lalu tertawa. Melihat itu Arisa semakin iri dengan gadis-gadis yang ia temui hari ini, mereka dapat bercanda tawa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ia ingin bisa seperti mereka.

Arisa kembali berjalan menuju aula utama tempat kursi-kursi tunggu. Dari sekian banyak orang yang duduk dikursi-kursi itu, hanya seorang yang ia bisa langsung kenali orang tersebut, duduk di kursi sendiri mengunakan jersey berwarna putih bergaris hitam dan biru, ia menatap dingin Arisa. Melihat tatapan itu Arisa dengan takut-takut mendekatinya.

"Seijurou-kun…"

"Ada yang menyuruhmu datang kesini?" ucapnya dingin. Arisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu benar-benar gadis yang tidak patuh…" Akashi mencengkram salah satu tangan Arisa. "Sudahku perintahkan untuk menjauh dari laki-laki lain selain aku. Tapi, sepertinya kamu tidak mendengarkan peringatanku." Ia makin mengeratkan cengkraman dilengan Arisa hingga Arisa kesakitan.

"Seijurou-kun, ittai!"

"Akan ku buat mereka menanggis." Ucap Akashi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Arisa.

"Chotto!" teriak Arisa. Membuat Akashi berhenti. "Seijurou-kun kumohon jangan meremehkan orang lain seperti itu…aku tidak suka." Sepertinya perkataan Arisa tidak di pedulikan Akahi dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku yakin kamu akan melihat keajaiban, Seijurou-kun. Keajaiban yang sesungguhnya."

Arisa dicuekin mentah-mentah oleh Akashi niatnya untuk menonton Akashi bermain jadi hilang. Namun, seorang gadis yang ia kenal mengajaknya. Ya. Gadis itu pacarnya Kise yang kebetulan melihat Arisa di aula tersebut, dia Kaminaga Chinatsu.

 **To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 END**

Didalam stadium Arisa juga bertemu dengan 2 gadis lagi. yang teryata mereka saling kenal, yaitu Imamura Mana dan Fuchida Arisa. Chinatsu mengenal Fuchida. karena pernah satu SMP, sedangkan Mana merupakan teman main Fuchida. mereka berdua juga merupakan pacar dari _generation of miracle_ seperti Fuchida yang merupakan pacar dari Midorima dengan satu sekolah yang sama dan Mana entah pacar atau teman karena Arisa ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya bersama Kuroko. Kuroko hanya merespon datar seperti mereka berdua hanya teman biasa, namun, ucapan manja waktu itu seperti cemburu.

Setelah pertandingan Rakuzan dan Shutoku selesai dan yang lolos masuk final adalah Rakuzan dengan nilai yang sangat-sangat memukul mental tim Shutoku. Fuchida langsung pergi untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat syok dan pertandingan selanjutnya adalah pertandingan Seirin melawan Kaijou. Chinatsu terlihat sangat cemas ketika melihat kondisi Kise yang sedang bermain itu terlihat tidak baik. Setelah pertandingan selesai, Chinatsu langsung pergi karena menghawatirkan Kise yang kalah dari Seirin. Di ikuti Mana untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko karena berhasil masuk ke pertandingan final. Tidak dengan Arisa, ia tidak akan pergi menemui Akashi karena mungkin Akashi tidak mau melihat dirinya sekarang.

Besok adalah pertandingan terakhir. Siapa yang akan memenjadi tim basket SMA terkuat? Seirin melawan Rakuzan. Namun sebelum pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akan ada pertandingan untuk menentukan juara ketiga antara Kaijou dan Shutoku, sayangnya Kise tidak diturunkan kelapangan karena cedera dikakinya alhasil Shutoku lah yang menjadi juara ketika _Winter Cup_.

Setelah pertandingan tersebut barulah pertandingan yang di nanti-nantikan tiba. Arisa kembali menonton sendiri. Ia dapat melihat Chinatsu bersama Kise sedang menonton di kursi penonton, begitu juga Fuchida bersama Midorima dan Takao. Sedangkan Mana, ia tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Pertandingan yang sengit dengan level diantara keduanya yang jauh berbeda di setiap quarter. Arisa tidak henti-hentinya berdoa walau ia ingin Akashi merasakan kekalahan walau Cuma sekali, namun ia juga tidak mau melihat tim mereka yang sudah berjuang kalah. Lama kelamaan didalam pertandingan, Arisa merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi yang sekarang. Akashi yang sekarang bermain seperti Akashi yang membuat dia kagum. Arisa tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya didetik-detik terakhir hingga perjuangan Seirin berbuahkan hasil. Untuk pertama kalinaya Rakuzan kalah. Arisa tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, ia menanggis dalam diam melihat Akashi yang telah berjuang habis-habisan harus menerima kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya. ia juga sedih melihat Akashi yang tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Keajaiban memang terjadi. Kemenangan yang tak terduga oleh orang yang tak terduga. Semua perkataan Arisa menjadi nyata. Akashi yang berada masih di lapangan menatap kearah bangku penonton seperti mencari seseorang. Sampai ia menemukannya, Arisa yang sedang menahan tanggisannya dengan menutupi wajahnya. Akashi menatapnya lembut.

Perlombaan _Winter Cup_ pun ditutup dengan _First place_ dari Seirin _High_ dan _runner-up_ , Rakuzan _High_ , barulah _third place_ dari Shutoku dan Kaijou yang masih termasuk tim yang berhasil masuk ke semi-final juga ikut berbaris bersama mereka. Arisa semakin tidak mau bertemu dengan Akashi ia takut Akashi akan marah karena ucapannya ketika itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya pemikiran negatif Arisa tidak benar. Ketika pertandingan benar-benar selesai dan waktunya dia untuk pulang, Ia melihat tim basket Rakuzan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ah…oujo-chan!" panggil Hayama melihat kearah Arisa yang baru saja sampai di aula utama stadium.

"Kalian sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Arisa kepada tim regular Rakuzan.

"Sei-chan, ia tidak terlihat dari tadi." Jawab Reo.

"Oh, begitunya…tadi itu pertandingan yang hebat. Kalian semua keren. Aku berharap tahun depan bisa melihat kalian menang."ucap Arisa tersenyum bermaksud untuk menyemangati mereka semua. Tapi, walau Reo, Hayama dan Eikichi bisa bermain lagi tahun depan, tidak bagi Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sudah kelas 3, setelah ini pun ia akan segera berhenti dari tim.

"Kami pasti menang…"tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang dari belakang. Arisa pun langsung terkejut mendengar orang itu. pemuda bersurai merah itu entah kemana perginya sampai baru sekarang munculnya.

"Sei-chan, kemana saja kamu. Kita sudah harus pulang."

"Kalian masih menungguku, walau aku memberikan kekalahan kepada kalian?"

"Sei-chan, apa yang kamu katakan. Kau kan tadi bilang kita pasti menang dalam perlombaan-perlombaan tahun depan." Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo pergi…!" pintah Akashi kepada anggota timnya.

Akashi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Arisa, Arisa berpikir kalau Akashi masih marah kepadanya, tapi teryata sebaliknya.

"Arisa…" Untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian lama Akashi tak pernah memanggilnya kini kembali memanggil dengan namanya. "Kamu mau tinggal disini atau ikut denganku?" ucapnya. Arisa agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi namun itu membuatnya cukup senang.

"Hai…" ia lalu berlari menuju Akashi. Arisa merasa sangat senang teryata Akashi tidaklah membencinya.

"Nee…Seijurou-kun, kenapa kita tidak ke parkiran tempat bus Rakuzan…" tanya Arisa heran ketika Akashi tiba-tiba menyimpangkan jalannya ke jalan untuk keluar dari stadium yang lebih sepi.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, kamu mau tinggal atau ikut denganku." Arisa baru tersadar dengan kata-kata 'ikut denganku'. Yang teryata memang mengikuti Akashi. "Sudah selalu ku bilang padamu. Tak ku biarkan laki-laki lain mendekatimu."

Arisa hanya bisa terdiam, Akashi teryata tidak mau Arisa naik bus Rakuzan bersama yang lain, karena yang menjadi pemumpangnya kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Akashi.

"Arisa, aku ingin kamu berjanji."

"Janji?"

Akashi membalikan badanya berhadapan dengan Arisa.

"Pertama jangan pernah meninggalkaku. Kedua jangan membuat laki-laki lain dekat denganmu cukup aku seorang dan ketiga jangan pernah mengatakan kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin kamu berjanji."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah mengabaikanku, perasaan orang yang diabaikan itu rasanya cukup sakit." Arisa tersenyum lembut kearah Akashi. Begitu juga sebaliknya Akashi tersenyum mendengar satu permintaan yang aneh tersebut. Karena setelah ini mana mungkin Akashi mengabaikan Arisa kembali.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Akashi. Ia lalu menyentuh wajah Arisa dengan perlahan sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Arisa dan dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Akashi. Arisa benar-benar senang bisa merasakan kehangatan dari seorang yang berhati beku seperti Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…"

Beberapa hari setelah _Winter Cup_. Arisa diajak Akashi untuk menemaninya bermain _Street Ball_ bersama anggota _generation of miracle_ yang lain.

Sepertinya Akashi dan Arisa lah yang datang terlalu cepat, belum ada satupun yang datang. Arisa dan Akashi duduk berdua dikursi panjang yang berada dipinggir lapangan basket seraya Arisa memainkan bola basket yang dibawa Akashi.

"Arisa…"

"Nani?"

"Gomenasai…" ucap Akashi, Arisa agak heran mendengar Akashi meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Untuk Apa?"

"Sepertinya selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Daijoubu…selama Seijurou-kun masih memengang janji itu. bagiku Seijurou-kun tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa."

"Honto ni?" Arisa mengangguk mantap.

"Aku senang dengan Seijurou-kun yang sekarang. Itu menginggatkanku ketika masih di Teikou dulu ketika pertama kali aku menganggumimu."

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan itu. "Kamu menganggumiku?"

"Apa yang lucu Seijurou-kun. Aku memang menganggumimu setelah itu mencintaimu." Kata Arisa yang mulai memperkecil nada bicaranya karena malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" balas Akashi.

"Aku senang, aku bertemu denganmu. Kamu berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Aku tertarik denganmu karena kamu bisa menentang perkataanku. Walau pun di tentang kamu masih berusaha mencari perhatianku. Kamu gadis pertama yang mengatakan aku akan kalah." Ucap Akashi terlihat bangga bisa bertemu dengan Arisa. "Tapi, memang keyataannya seperti itu ' _kamu pasti kalah oleh orang yang tidak terduga_ ' " Arisa tidak menyangka teryata Akashi masih menginggat perkataanya ketika itu. Akashi lalu menatap Arisa dan lalu mengenggam erat tangan Arisa yang sendari tadi terus memutar-mutar kan bola basket tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Selama masih ada aku didunia ini. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku berharap itu…" Arisa lalu menurunkan tangan yang dingenggam Akashi, ia mengenggam balik tangan Akahi yang dingin karena mulai memasuki musim dingin. Hingga mereka ketahuan oleh anggota _generation of miracle_ yang baru saja datang, mereka menyoraki Akashi, terutama Kise dan Aomine dengan suara keras dan siulan dari Aomine hingga mereka berdua mendapat hukuman dari mantan kaptenya. Bukan hanya Momoi seorang gadis yang datang, Pacar Kise, Kaminaga Chinatsu; pacar Midorima, Fuchida Arisa dan entah pacar atau fans yang selalu ada bersama Kuroko, Imamura Mana. Kuroko datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Momoi yang kebetulan membawa kamera ingin berfoto dengan mantan satu timnya. Momoi meminta tolong Arisa untuk memotokannya. Setelah itu mereka bermain basket bersama. Momoi mengajak Arisa, Chinatsu, Fuchida dan Mana untuk bermain dua lawan dua dan dirinya ada wasitnya.

Mereka semua antusias termasuk Arisa yang memang sangat menyukai permainan basket ini.

"Shiganori Arisa-san, Kochi-kochi…kita main." Ajak Imamura Mana bersemangat.

"Chinatsucchi, Kamu harus menang-ssu!" teriak Kise semangat.

"Berisik! Jangan buat aku malu…"

"Fuchida-san, jangan sampai kamu terluka karena itu merepotkan-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima seraya ia membetulkan letak Kacamatanya.

"Setidaknya kau menyemangati aku, dasar tsundere megane!" teriak Fuchida kesal mendengar dukungan yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya semangat.

"Mana-san, Ganbarekudasai." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang datar tak bersemangat. Tetapi teryata cukup membuat Mana bersemangat.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun!"

"Tetsu-kun semangati aku juga!" Momoi tiba-tiba mendorong Mana yang dari tadi melambaikan tangannya kearah Kuroko. Teryata antara Momoi dan Mana terjadi perang dingin karena Kuroko.

"Mereka semua menyenangkan ya Mine-chin. Aku jadi ingin memiliki pacar juga…"ucap Murasakibara yang terus makan cemilan yang ia bawa tadi kesini.

"Hah…mendokusai, aku ingin pulang saja."

Arisa melihat lawan didepannya yaitu Chinatsu dan Fuchida yang mulai fokus karena akan segera dimulai permainannya.

"Arisa…" Arisa lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu berasal. Akashi tersenyum menatap Arisa. "Kalahkan mereka…"

Arisa ikut senang teryata ia juga disemangati oleh Akashi. "Hai…"

Permainan pun dimulai Momoi mulai melempar bola tersebut Arisa dan Fuchida. pun menjadi _jumper_ yang merebut bola tersebut. Permainan pun mulai menyenangkan. Tetapi ternyata wasitnya tidak memperhatikan jalanya permainan ia malah sibuk menarik kembali Aomine yang mau pergi.

"Ryouta! Shintarou! Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi tiba-tiba kepada ketiganya membuat mereka merasakan aura yang mengerikan keluar dari Akashi. Perasaan mereka bertiga mulai tak enak ketika Akashi memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Arisa, Kalian tau akibatnyakan?" ketiganya meneguk ludah masing-masing, "…akan ku gunting-gunting kalian…" dengan tatapan bagai seorang pembunuh hanya dengan meliriknya membuat ketiganya merinding ketakutan.

"HIIII! Kenapa kami yang jadi sasarannya?" regek Kise ketakutan, "Chinatsucchi, pelan-pelan saja mainnya." Nada Kise seperti ingin menanggis karena saking takutnya pada sang pemilik mata _emperor eyes_.

"Hah? Tadi kamu menyuruhku supaya menang, kenapa jadi pelan-pelan?" ucap Chinatsu yang mulai kesal seperti tidak menginginkan Chinatsu menang. Chinatsu sendiri tidak tau kalau nyawa pacarnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Begitu juga dengan Midorima,

"Fuchida-san, berhati-hatilah…kata ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, bintang Cancer berada diurutan terakhir."

"Seharusnya kamu menyemangatiku Baka Megane!"

"Akashi-chin, Kuroko tidak ada…" panggil Murasakibara yang menoleh kiri kanan untuk mencari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut yang ternyata menghilang dengan _misdirection-_ nya.

"Apa Kuroko-kun menghilang!" Mana terlihat sangat panik karena begitu saja ditinggal oleh Kuroko yang pergi entah kemana. Arisa yang terhenti permainanya hanya tertawa melihat mereka sibuk sendiri, Akashi yang melihat Arisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa membuatnya bahagia. Akashi lalu berlari kearah Arisa dan merebut bola yang ada ditangan Arisa dan langsung melempar kearah ring lawan.

"Akashicchi curang!" teriak Kise yang tidak terima Akashi membantu Arisa memasukan bola ke ring yang dijaga Chinatsu.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak dijaga."

"Kalau begitu aku akan merebut kembali satu angka itu, Ayo Chinatsu."

"Hai-hai…" akhirnya Kise dan Akashi ikut bermain dengan pasangannya masing-masing, sedangkan Fuchida sedang menceramahi Midorima dan Mana sedang sibuk sendiri mencari Kuroko yang jelas-jelas sepertinya sudah tidak ada disekitar lapangan basket itu. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat membuat Arisa bahagia ia dapat bermain bersama Akashi, dan dapat melihatnya bersemangat ketika bersamanya. Arisa sangat beruntung bisa mengenalnya, ia sangat beruntung ketika itu ia berpapasan dengannya, ia juga sangat beruntung ia bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya dihari kelulusannya. Jika tidak, mungkin takdir ini tidak akan pernah ada. Arisa senang ketika itu mengangguminya, karena perasaan kagum itu berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta. Bersama Akashi disamping Arisa sangat membuatnya bahagia.

 **THE END**


End file.
